


After The Show

by Necoiscool04



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tribadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoiscool04/pseuds/Necoiscool04
Summary: This is my first Lammy x Katy fanfic and my second NSFW fanfic.





	After The Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is ironic.

Lammy, Katy and Ma-san were done with the concert and they were going to their tour bus. "That was a good show!" Katy said. "T-thanks, Katy." Lammy said back. Ma-san was resting after the concert. Lammy then got off her chair. Katy always thought that Lammy looks sexy. Her cute face, her skinny body, her soft boobs, and her big ass, oh god her ass is so sexy. "Lammy?" Katy asked. "Yes?" Lammy said back. "Can we try something?" Katy asked. What something?" Lammy asked back. Katy then kissed Lammy in the lips. Lammy had no reaction, and Katy was playing with Lammy's soft breasts. "Katy, w-what the hell are you doing?!" Lammy said. "I love you, Lammy!" Katy said. Katy then took off Lammy's pants and underwear and licked and ate her ass. "Oh, fuck!!" Lammy moaned out. Katy was masturbating, and moaning, and Lammy was embarrassed. Katy then turned Lammy around and licked her pussy. "Holy shit, Katy, you are so good at this!!!" Lammy said. "Thanks!" Katy said. Lammy then came in Katy's mouth. "Oh, fuck!!" Lammy moaned out. "Lammy? Can you eat my pussy, please?" Katy asked. "Ok." Lammy said, and then preceding to lick Katy's pussy. "Holy shit, Lammy! You are so good at this!!" Katy screamed out. Lammy was embarrassed, but she was masturbating. Katy then had the best orgasm she'd ever had. "Lammy?" Katy asked. "Yes?" Lammy asked back. "Can i ride you're pussy?" Katy asked. "Fine." Lammy said. Katy than put her pussy on Lammy's, and were rubbing their clits. "Oh, fuck! Lammy!!!" Katy screamed out. "Oh, goooddd, Katy!!!!" Lammy moaned out. They then had their orgasms. "I love you, Lammy." Katy said. "I love you too, Katy." Lammy said, before going to sleep on the couch with Katy. Ma-san later walked into Lammy and Katy sleeping, nude but with blankets. Ma-san smelt the smell of sex and she knew what happened. She then went back to sleep in the tour bus, still with the smell in the bus.


End file.
